Eye-movement analysis software employing new algorithms has been successfully tested in Phase I for its ability to automatically quantify caloric, rotational, smooth pursuit and optokinetic tests in routine clinical use. In the Phase II project, some refinements in the basic algorithms suggested by results of the Phase I work will be implemented, the capabilities of the system will be expanded to include the saccade velocity and rotation tests, clinical trials comparing the sensitivity achieved by a computer and hand measurements in quantifying the caloric test to detect peripheral vestibular pathology will be completed, and development of software and hardware necessary to commercialize the system will be undertaken. The ultimate objective of the project is to create a low-cost, easy-to-operate, general-purpose clinical vestibular and oculomotor test system based on the new eye-movement analysis software.